te nesecito
by juliadelg
Summary: nuevamente vuelven a robar en el departamento de sheldon y leonard , sheldon nesecita a amy


Escena uno

Sheldon, Amy y Leonard regresaban de la nueva tienda de comics que Stuart había abierto, la verdad era que esta tienda de comics era mucho más agradable. Leonard sube más rápido ya que no quería escuchar la conversación de ellos, es el primero en querer abrir la puerta, cuando quiere entrar al departamento se da cuenta que nuevamente le habían robado ya que la puerta estaba golpeada en la cerradura.

"oh no "exclama, y de pronto se da cuenta que quizás fue un error decirlo en voz alta

"que paso "pregunta Amy

"nos robaron de nuevo "dice en un suspiro

Los tres entran al departamento y notan que había entrado gente.

Sheldon queda atónito y pretende no hacer un gran problema él tiene que parecer un hombre sin miedo delante de su novia , pero esta es la segunda vez que le roban y siente mucha furia

Escena dos 

Pasan los minutos y llaman a la policía, la cual va después de treinta minutos, el policía les informa que la seguridad del edificio nos es buena si ya le robaron dos veces, Sheldon les contesta

"es la segunda vez que nos roban aquí y es la segunda es que ustedes no pueden atrapar a un ladrón… "

No puede continuar Leonard lo está empujando para que deje de hablar Leonard piensa que Sheldon provocara a los policías y se lo llevaran preso .pero los policías ignoran su comentario y siguen a Amy a la puerta.

Sheldon se siente furioso esta vez se robaron de nuevo su televisor, juegos y la cafetera. Sheldon agradece haberse llevado su notebook y agradece que no le hayan robado sus comics

Escena tres 

Amy pasa todo el día con ellos Sheldon no parece tener problemas y al parecer Leonard y Penny lo atenderán y ayudaran ya que es la segunda vez, según ellos ya saben que pasara. Amy piensa en irse , pero Sheldon no le ha soltado la mano en las dos últimas horas ,piensa que si lo aparta nunca más pasara , para su suerte Amy recibe una llamada y se suelta de él , le explica que ella tiene que retirarse porque mañana tiene una conferencia temprano de su nueva investigación . Sheldon está de acuerdo, antes de irse Penny le asegura que todo va a estar bien ella sabe defenderlos al estilo Nebraska, entonces ella se va.

Escena cuatro

Leonard, Sheldon y Penny han visto películas desde su celular, la pareja tiene sueño y quiere ir a dormir, ellos dormirán en la habitación de Leonard, Sheldon no encuentra objeción pero les advierte que esta noche él no quiere escuchar ruidos molestos. Solo les pide que esperen a que él quiera dormir. Ellos acceden.

Antes de acostarse Sheldon controla las puertas y ventanas, él no se siente seguro pero el sueño lo está venciendo. Se despide de la pareja y se va a su cuarto, tiene la idea de que alguien entrara pero prefiere pensar en otra cosa. Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir

Escena cinco 

Leonard se levanta un memento para ir al baño, el definitivamente a tomado mucha agua y siente su vejiga a punto de explotar, al regresar a su dormitorio controla si Sheldon está dormido, abre la habitación y se da cuenta que Sheldon no está, entonces va al comedor y tampoco está ahí, empieza a asustarse y levanta a Penny, ambos no tienen idea de donde puede estar, Leonard busca en su GPS pero Sheldon no llevo su celular.

Escena seis

Amy siente toques en la puerta tal y como los hace Sheldon, pero está dormida y piensa que es un sueño ella está segura de que Sheldon nunca le traería una serenata nocturna con intenciones de sexo. Pero los golpes se repiten entonces se levanta y abre la puerta. Sheldon está con piyamas parado al frente de ella, ella no pudo decir nada, Sheldon se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo fuerte y en un susurro Sheldon dice "tengo miedo ". Amy lo invita a pasar pero Sheldon no la suelta el realmente está asustado. Al final el accede y entra Amy decide informarle a Penny y Leonard.

Escena siete 

Penny recibe el mensaje de Amy, ella le cuenta a Leonard y el solo dice que va a tener que avisarle a la policía que ya apareció, Penny se ríe y le contesta:

"cariño Sheldon ya no es tu problema " y se lo lleva a la cama a continuar su sueño ,Penny se siente feliz por Sheldon , no en el sentido de que este asustado , sino que el finalmente se dio cuenta que necesita de Amy , antes de dormir besa a Leonard y se envuelve en sus brazos.

Escena ocho

Amy insistió en que su novio duerma con ella pero el solo accedió a dormir en el sofá. Ambos se acuestan y Amy queda dormida. Pero Sheldon aún no consigue dormir quiere despertar a Amy pero ella se ve muy dulce durmiendo. El piensa que no sería una mala idea acostarse a su lado y lo hace muy sigiloso entra pero en vez de dormir en su posición fúnebre quiere intentar rodear a Amy con sus brazos.

Amy siente algo y se da vuelta, es Sheldon, ella no se asusta pero le pregunta que está haciendo ahí, él le dice que no puede dormir y antes de que ella responda él se está acomodando en su pecho y abrazándola fuertemente, Amy se siente en el cielo y lo abraza. Ella se duerme primero y él se siente seguro al fin y logra dormir.

muchas gracias por leer


End file.
